


The 9th Floor

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 11x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 9th Floor

"I shot him," Tara was still shaking. It was the first time she had shot anyone in the field and it had really gotten to her. It had been 14 hours ago but she hadn't been able to sleep. Garcia had done her best to comfort her girlfriend but she had yet to be successful. They had spent the whole night cuddle up on the couch, Penelope holding Tara as she cried. It wasn't only the fact she had shot Matthew but she was also leaving the BAU only months after arriving. 

"I'm going to miss you so much," Garcia said as she kissed Tara on the lips gently. "I can't believe you're leaving."

Tara chuckled, "Babe, I'm transferring to the 9th floor. I'll still be in the same building."

"But you won't be on the team! And I will only see you in the elevator and you'll never come visit me in my lair and and and..." Garcia trailed off, tearing up. They had only been dating since Tara's arrival at the BAU but Garcia was pretty sure she was in love with the spunky brunette. Tara was her opulent queen and PG thought she was just marvelous. 

It wasn't a one way street, Dr Lewis had fallen for Penelope just as hard and fast. Their relationship had taken off from the first day they met and now Tara only had eyes for the perky blonde tech goddess of the BAU. 

"Penelope," Tara began as she ran her hand through Garcia's hair, "I'll miss you too but I'll still see you every day. And we'll still come home together in the evening, we'll still carpool every morning. And I'll still email you videos of cats to make your day better."

Garcia sighed, "I know but it's still not fair! You just got here! And you'd love JJ. She already adores you from what I've told her."

Tara straightened up a bit and squeezed PG's hand, "You told JJ about us?"

"JJ is my best friend. She's my little gumdrop, we don't keep secrets. Besides, she knew something was up after I went on and on about you for hours after we met..." Garcia stopped, blushing at her confession. 

Tara smiled warmly and kissed her girlfriend before laying her head in Penelope's lap. She took a deep breath as Garcia rubbed circles on her back. "Thank you for staying up with me tonight, I really appreciate it."

"Darling, of course. I couldn't sleep for weeks after I shot that maniac who was trying to kill Spence. Shit, I don't sleep for nights on end after a hard case. This job gets to you after a while, why do you think I keep my office a little house of rainbows and unicorns? I have to in order to not lose my mind."

"Do you think I'm a terrible person for leaving the BAU?" Tara asked as she looked up.

"No, I think you're only human and you have amazing things ahead of you. I know this new job is going to be great for you, for your career, and I fully support your decision. Hotch said you would still be consulting on cases though. Which, obviously, I'm happy about," Penelope yawned. "Now, what do you say I take you to bed and we snuggle up and try to sleep. I'll even let you sleep with Mr Waffles."

Tara mimicked the yawn and stretched, "Mr Waffles is such a good dolphin. I think I would like that."

Tara sat up and Penelope took her by the hand and lead her to the bedroom. Tara got into bed and got comfortable before Penelope got in behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She kissed the back of Tara's neck and whispered, "Can I send you postcards when you're gone?"

Tara could barely keep her eyes open as she replied, "You can do whatever you'd like."

"Goodnight, Tara. You're marvelous."


End file.
